


[Podfic] I Wish I Could Remember You

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author Summary) Spencer wakes up in the hospital after a surfing accident, and can't remember the last three years of his life. The doctors tell him his amnesia is likely to only be temporary, but in the meantime, Spencer can't remember the house he shares with Brendon, their dog, or how long they've been dating. Because--they are dating, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Wish I Could Remember You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Wish I Could Remember You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465323) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



**Time:** 51:21 mp3 47MB, podbook 28MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/iwishicouldrememberyou.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/I%20Wish%20I%20Could%20Remember%20You.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded to #3AM, the Archivists Appreciation Meme for . I know that I've said very little to you in comments and the like, but I do admire you a helluva lot. You saying that anyone could podfic in the year's beofore lasts inspired me to try. Thank you for planting that seed. I don't know where I would have been if you hadn't said that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of [paraka](www.parakaproductions.com). ♥


End file.
